


Nakahara Chuuya and the Trident of Poseidon

by GhostOfDiamonds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst, Betrayal, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Dazai-Typical Suicide Mentions (Bungou Stray Dogs), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Nakahara Chuuya-centric (Bungou Stray Dogs), POV Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Percy Jackson AU, Percy Jackson References, Secrets, Teenage Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Teenage Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Teenage Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Urban Fantasy, because it's percy jackson, guess who chuuya's godly parent is, might stop adding to the character list bc spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfDiamonds/pseuds/GhostOfDiamonds
Summary: It's been fifteen years since the Prophecy of Seven came to pass. A new prophecy had been recorded, but what happened was... nothing. And so the demigods grew up, the gods moved on.To Japan.Chuuya, a fifteen year old with a chip on his shoulder and no place to stay, stumbles into Camp Half Blood. He is instantly plunged into a world beyond what he ever could have imagined when he is accused of the theft of a powerful object that could spell doom for civilization if not recovered. Along with the intriguing (and incredibly annoying) Dazai, he undertakes a quest to get it back.Hopefully they won't die in the process. Though he isn't sure Dazai would mind.(Ignores canon PJO-verse past HoO)
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 127





	1. Sheep Have Sharper Hooves Than I Thought, Apparently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look at me, starting another long-term commitment that probably won't last 10 chapters! what a surprise, amiright?
> 
> ah well if anyone wants to pick it up they can

Chuuya trudged into the restaurant like he was going to his execution. 

It wasn't because they had crap food. The food was crap, but that wasn't why he was here.

"Wow, that took a long time." The other boy commented as Chuuya slid into the booth.

"Shut the fuck up, Shirase. How was I supposed to know he'd bring backup? With those two extra guys, I'd better get a bonus."

The smiling waitress came over to take their order, interrupting their conversation. Shirase glanced over at him. He might as well. He attempted to be as polite as possible, even flirting a bit. Look, he was basically broke, okay? Work didn't pay much. But the job satisfaction was high as hell. Which was to say, low, but at least he could eke out a living.

Shirase whistled as the waitress strode away quickly, blushing. "Hot damn, Nakahara. How do you do that?"

"Beats me," he grumbled, sinking into his seat, "so, why was I called here?"

The other boy grew serious. "Right. That. Well..." he leaned forward and whispered into Chuuya's ear. "Boss has another job for you."

Chuuya's eyes widened. "Again? Seriously?" he yelled, standing up and slamming his hands down on the table. Heads turned in their direction. He dropped his voice. "Why me? There's so many other people, and I just finished a job."

Shirase began to fidget, hands toying with a napkin. "This is a job that requires your particular... brand."

See, that was another thing about Chuuya. Things kept happening around him, things no one could explain. No one wanted to admit they had been thrown across the room without being touched, after all.

"Alright, alright, so who is the guy?"

Shirase tapped his phone a couple of times, and flipped it around to show the screen. "Right here. Name of Dazai Osamu. Word has it he's been roughing up some of the local gangs." The person in the picture looked to be about his age, with shoulder length brown hair and an eye patch.

Chuuya frowned. "Okay? So what does this have to do with me?"

"Well," Shirase took his phone back, "the rumor is that he's rather strange himself."

Oh. _Oh._

Chuuya felt a smile curve over his face. Interesting.

He stood up, accidentally scattering the flimsy paper menus across the table. Or it could have just been a breeze blowing by. "Wait, you can't just leave me here, man! The waitress will totally make the food on the house if you stay!"

Chuuya snorted. "Chill. If you're that thirsty, you'd have better luck at the vending machine than at this shithole."

Ignoring Shirase's forlorn cries, he strode out the door, giving a nod to the hostess. 

This should be fun.

\------------

Chuuya squinted at the information that had been forwarded to him. 10 Sunset Place. He glanced up at the sign. Definitely the right place.

So why the fuck was it just an alleyway? He sighed, and resigned himself to the wait.

Apparently, this guy passed by here every day for business. Probably could have picked a better area, one that wasn't next to a dumpster, but Chuuya wasn't about to judge. He'd had to put up with a lot of living situations over the years, and sleeping in piles of garbage bags was surprisingly comfortable once you got used to the smell.

A soft noise behind him. Chuuya turned around.

What was Yuan doing here?

"H-hey, Chuuya," the short, pink-haired girl waved nervously, "fancy seeing you here!"

He stepped forward. "Cut the bullshit." He took another step. "Everyone in the Sheep knows job assignments. You fucking knew I would be here. So why are you here?"

Then the breath was knocked out of his lungs. 

Pain in his ribs. He took time to dispassionately assess damage. Probably cracked, maybe broken. At least 3.

Then he looked up, and all rationality went out the window.

"Akira..." he wheezed. Standing on top of him, one foot planted on his chest was his own subordinate. Other figures appeared on the rooftops, other members of the Sheep.

The boy pinning him down shrugged. "Nothing personal, you know. But we can't let it happen. We can't let the prophecy come true."

"Prophecy-? What-? I don't- understand-" He could feel his consciousness slipping.

"It's probably for the best that you don't. Now..." Akira raised a knife. "I hope you enjoy the afterlife. You did give me vacation days, after all. Not the worst boss I've had."

As his vision went fuzzy, Chuuya could hear shouts break out among their ranks. A tan blur zipped past, as his former coworkers dropped like flies. At one point, the tan blur stopped right in front of him. It formed a face, a very familiar face... "Luckily I happened to be passing by, chibi~" it whispered in his ear.

Chuuya's last thought before he blacked out was _who the fuck just called me chibi._

\------------

_He stood alone, underneath the water. He held his breath, not daring to take the risk. He was on shaky ground here, after all._

_Where is my trident, a voice roared, words popping in his ear like bubbles. I know you took it. We do not want a repeat of twenty years ago. I am not as unforgiving. Give it back and all shall be well. But if you do not..._

_A figure materialized in front of him. A stern face, with a dark goatee and sea-green eyes, frothing with the pull of the tides. He stretched out a hand, fingers curling inward._

_He sucked in a breath. And that was his first mistake. Water filled him, seeping through every pour until it returned back to the ocean. His cells dissolved._

\------------

Chuuya sat bolt upright and screamed.

His throat felt raw, quickly numbed by the air. Where was he? Last thing he remembered...?

He closed his eyes, painful images flashing before his mind. Shirase. Yuan. Akira.

They betrayed him. They betrayed him and had no explanation. He'd led their sector for years, and they were ready to cut him down at a moment's notice.

Well, he supposed it was all part of the job. He forced a laugh.

Glancing around the room, he noticed he was in some sort of hospital. A cheap one, he noted, due to the divider curtains between beds. Cheery posters around the room reminded patients to wash their hands, or remember the food pyramid.

A boy popped his head into the room. "Oh, so you're finally awake, chibi~"

Chuuya blinked, then growled. He knew that face, he knew that nickname! "It's you! You're the one from the alley!"

"Me." The boy agreed, crossing over to Chuuya's bed. He pulled up a rickety metal chair from a nearby station. "Your friends really shouldn't have picked me as their fake set-up target, you know. I always get alerted when that happens."

"What, when you get picked as a fake set-up target? That's oddly specific."

The boy chuckled. "It happens more often than you'd think. But I always know when people are talking about me in the Underworld. Well, the figurative Underworld."

Everything suddenly clicked for Chuuya. "Wait, you're the guy they wanted me to take out. Dazai Osamu. They hinted you had powers. Also what the fuck? Figurative Underworld? Does that mean there's a literal one?"

The other boy, now known as Dazai, hesitated. "It's... complicated."

Absolutely not. Not right now. Not today. He was going to get some answers. "Try me."

Dazai froze, then smiled. "Oh? I will then. Tell me..." he paused, bringing a finger up to his chin. "Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a wild ride if i actually write this consistently.
> 
> hope you enjoyed! if you did, feel free to leave a kudos or comment!
> 
> edit from after i posted this because i just found out that the script for the percy jackson tv show has been completed and sent for approval i'm screaming


	2. I Almost Make a God Say Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've got to be fucking kidding me. A god?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess i'm continuing this? lol

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. A god?" Chuuya nearly ripped the IV drip out of his arm.

Dazai shrugged, tipping back in his chair. The hinges squeaked. He hoped the other boy fell over. It would be funny as hell. "You don't have to believe me, Chuuya. You'll see proof in a bit."

"Proof? What kind of- wait, how the fuck do you know my name?"

Dazai waved his arm around in the air vaguely. The sleeve of his coat slipped down, and Chuuya could see bandages underneath. "How could I not know Nakahara Chuuya, the so-called 'King of the Sheep'? You're famous in Yokohama, you know."

That was news to Chuuya. "Really?" He smirked. "Famous how?"

"Well," Dazai turned to look at him. "Famous for martial arts skills, for efficient takedowns... and something about being able to fly."

Chuuya lay back down. "I'll be damned. You did your research."

Dazai smiled. "I have my ways."

With all this talk about gods and their children swirling in Chuuya's mind, a question formed. "Wait, so if you know that much about me, do you know who my godly parent is?"

When he looked over at Dazai, the other boy had just... stopped. Chuuya snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Hello? Anyone there?"

Dazai unfroze. His face became animated once again. But it didn't seem the same somehow. "Well, I do have my suspicions! Your powers are rare after all. But I'm not going to tell you~"

"Hah?" Chuuya sat upright again. "Why the fuck not?"

A flash of something more serious crossed the other boy's face. "It's dangerous to speculate before being claimed. It's not right."

Chuuya rolled his eyes. "Dangerous? Not right? My ass. You just want yet another thing to hold over my fucking head. Was saving me not enough?"

Something like hurt was present in the brown-haired boy's eyes. He stood up. "If you don't believe me, that's fine. I'll take my leave now, someone important will come along in a few minutes to debrief you. But _don't_ -" and here his eyes grew cold- "don't mess with things you don't understand, Chuu-ya. Or you won't like the results."

And with a flick of his hand, the mysterious boy left the room.

\------------

Chuuya sat there, idly twisting the bedsheets. The smell of disinfectant would probably never leave his nostrils.

What had Dazai meant by that? Surely it couldn't be _that_ dangerous. 

But then he remembered the look in the other boy's eye, and reconsidered. It was true, there was so much he didn't know.

Then again, no one was giving him answers.

Grunting with pain, Chuuya dragged himself into a child's pose position. He tried not to think about the wound on his chest, instead concentrating on his legs. They had shown traces of being scrubbed clean of blood, but no major wounds. That was good.

He bent down, ignoring the stabbing pain in his ribs and the twinge in his arms. He had to try.

"Mom? Dad?" He said. This was stupid, this was never going to work. "Just wanted to ask, what the fuck? And also, could you maybe help me out here? Please?"

He waited. Nothing. No voice inside his head, no words written in the air. Just... silence.

"Cool," he muttered. He uncurled himself, shook out his sheets, and plopped face down on the pillow. 

Maybe the answer would come in his dreams.

\------------

_He saw the man again._

_This time, he was high in the sky, ground invisible under the tufts of clouds. He prodded one with his finger, which bounced off the surface gently._

_Oh? Able to show your face here? Chuuya looked around but he couldn't tell where the voice was coming from._

_Brother, my accusations are not unwarranted. You must have had an able assistant to pull this off. The man with sea-green eyes had bubbled up from a cloud._

_No able assistant, the other voice growled. For I did not steal._

_The other man barked out a mirthless laugh. That may be true. Regardless, if it is not recovered, there will be... issues, to say the least._

_Then why accuse me? The other voice queried, a hint of animosity creeping into their tone._

_The dark-haired man smiled sadly. Because I believe you are the only god who can send a call to action. After all, wasn't it because of you twenty years ago that the hunt for the bolt began? As much as that was... unpleasant- here the man frowned- you and your assistant are the best chance for the recovery of the other item. And you have the greatest motive to take it._

_You stand on shaky ground here, brother, warned the voice._

_But the man was already sinking out of sight. I am on shaky ground everywhere. Or no ground at all._

\------------

"Hello? Hello? Oh, goody, you're alive. More paperwork. Wonderful."

Chuuya awoke to an unfamiliar face staring back at him. Red and fleshy, and wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt.

"Who are- you-" he managed.

The man rolled his eyes. "Great, Bandage Freak didn't tell you anything. What did I even expect?" He threw his hands up in the air.

Chuuya found himself growing angry. "Who the fuck are you?" he finally spat out. His mouth was so fucking dry.

The man leveled a glare at him. "Watch yourself, kid. Dionysus, the god of wine. Call me Mr. D. And I am _not_ at your service, despite what dear old dad-" he turned the glare to the sky- "would tell you."

Chuuya blinked. "Wait, you're a god? Then what are you doing here?"

Dionysus grumbled. "Long story, not in the mood to tell it. Let's just say that Zeus-" he pointed to the ceiling- "has the worst punishments." The sky rumbled. "Yeah, yeah I know!" he bellowed. 

Oooookay. So a god was here. Under duress. A god that he and Dazai had just made angry. That was great.

"So, kid..." the man turned his attention to him. "What did Dalai tell you about this place?"

"Umm.. his name's Dazai, actually."

"Whatever!"

"Okay," Chuuya coughed, "he told me a few things. That one of my parents is a god. And that this is a place for... demigods, I think?"

"Yeah, good enough. You'll figure it out." The man stood up and was in the process of walking out the door.

Dazai had warned him. But who was Chuuya if not reckless?

"Wait!" Chuuya called out. Dionysus paused, then turned back. "Do you know who my godly parent is?"

Something almost pitying sprung into the god's eyes. "Kid, they don't claim you unless they want to. So we might never know."

Chuuya took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt a tingling in his fingertips.

When he opened his eyes, he looked down from where he was floating, back facing the ceiling.

"Do you know, then?"

Dionysus stared at him, then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh gods," he muttered, "I need a drink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pray for mr d., it won't help much but he needs it because he's a god
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are always appreciated


	3. People Don't Tell Me Things. Thanks, People.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean, you're not going to tell me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not expect to update almost daily, and you all should not expect this to last. enjoy it while it does!
> 
> this chapter is a bit longer than usual! which isn't saying much but...

"What do you mean, you're not going to tell me?"

Mr. D sighed. "Exactly what I said, kid. If he hasn't claimed you, that means he's waiting. It's not my place."

"Bullshit!" Chuuya snapped. Mr D shot a look at him, but he ignored it. Wait... did he just say... "Mr D?" he asked.

"Yeah, kid?"

"You said ' _he's_ ' waiting."

A panicked expression flashed over the god's face. Bingo.

Chuuya leaned back on his pillow, grinning with the exhilaration of this victory, minor as it was. Prying for information shouldn't be too hard if he had eliminated half of the possibilities.

Mr. D got up, massaging his forehead. "Look, kid, I know I gave that away. But don't. Okay? Just- don't."

And with those final parting words, he shuffled out of the room.

\------------

Chuuya lay there waiting for another few minutes. Or was it an hour? God (or gods, he reflected), he didn't know. There were only so many times you could look at a diagram of a human's body structure before you got bored. He already knew most of it, anyway. Never let anyone tell you that his line of work wasn't educational.

His eyes stung. Right. Former line of work.

A girl about his age popped her head into the doorframe. "Nakahara, right?" He nodded. "Alright, you're free to go."

"Thank you...?"

"Yosano." She said promptly, gathering up various supplies from around the room. She took a plastic bag out of a medical kit. "Here. Ambrosia and nectar." Inside was something that looked like a breakfast bar and a small golden vial.

Chuuya frowned. "Do I eat these?"

Yosano rolled her eyes. "Yes. You eat ambrosia, you drink nectar. They taste like your comfort foods."

"Huh. Thanks." He slipped the bag into his coat pocket.

"You're welcome. Dazai's waiting for you outside." She strode out of the room, calling what seemed to be orders to unseen people.

Could he go? Just like that?

Well, it wasn't like he had much of a choice. He sighed, and followed.

\------------

As soon as Chuuya stepped outside, he was immediately met with two incredibly annoying things.

The first was a blinding light, which he had to throw up a hand to see past. It appeared to be glinting off some solid gold building. Gods like their fucking architecture, apparently.

The second was Dazai Osamu.

"Chibi~!" He sang, a smile appearing on his face. "You're finally out!"

Chuuya nodded, and barely kept himself from rolling his eyes. So they were back to being all civil, then?

Doesn't mean he couldn't still try.

"So if you won't tell me anything else, do you know when I'll get claimed by a god? Do I have to suck up to my parent? That's fucking dumb, I don't even know them." He carefully avoided saying the pronoun he learned. He knew Dazai had this information, but he didn't trust the other boy at all. Why should he know that Chuuya made a breakthrough? That would be giving him a leg up.

Chuuya was going to find out who his Dad was, without unnecessary interference from Dazai.

Dazai appeared lost in thought. "Typically..." he said slowly, "demigods get claimed at age 13. Some deal made years ago. If they're older, and they've just arrived at camp, it can take a few days. But..." His expression went vacant.

"But what?"

Dazai suddenly smiled. "Nothing. Just reminiscing. Here, I'm supposed to take you on a tour of camp." He grabbed Chuuya by the hand and started hauling him away. Chuuya would have questioned further, would have asked about the strange looks on his face, words in his eyes, but as soon as their fingers interlocked, all he could focus on was the warmth.

'Camp Half-Blood', as the place was apparently called, was kind of nice. There was a mishmash of different buildings and styles that made Chuuya's eyes burn, but as they walked farther the offenses to nature grew smaller and smaller. 

"Alright, now that we're past the main cabins and temples-" Shit. Chuuya sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that they hadn't heard him dissing their buildings. "-we can see the camp activities!"

Chuuya glanced around. If he was a normal kid, he probably would have freaked the fuck out at seeing a stable full of horses with wings, or a rock wall with a bubbling liquid below and steam rising up from the bottom. 

But he had left normal behind a long time ago.

"Hey, Dazai!" A boy who looked about their age waved at them as they walked past. Beside him stood a stern looking boy with glasses, who studied them as they approached.

"Hello! Chuuya, this is Ranpo, head counselor of the Athena cabin. And this is-"

"Ango." The other boy interrupted, still looking at them. Wait, no. Looking at _Chuuya_. His eyes flickered down, and Chuuya noticed his hand was still joined with Dazai's. He quickly snatched his hand back.

"Well, it was nice talking to you both! Bye now!" Dazai ambled off with a jaunty wave, Chuuya following closely behind.

It continued on like this, Dazai beaming cheerfully at all they passed, and them reciprocating. Well, someone was popular.

They finally stopped outside... a cave? It didn't have any moss or decay on the outside, and there was a large, velvet curtain covering the entrance. Dazai gestured towards it grandly. "I want you to meet the backbone of this camp."

"Wow. A curtain. How important."

Dazai chuckled. "No, follow me."

As they ducked inside the cave, Chuuya stifled a gasp. It was bright inside, lit up by lava lamps for some reason. Posters of both American and Japanese bands adorned the walls. On the sides of the large circular room, there were rough doors that led out into a hallway on each side.

At the edge of the room, a boy their age and a woman sat on the floor, eyes closed. Were they praying? Meditating? He couldn't tell from here. Dazai crossed over to where they sat, and tapped the boy on the shoulder, who startled.

"New camper! Be nice to him, he's important~"

The boy turned around to look at them. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Odasaku." The boy stuck out his hand.

The woman opened her eyes and smiled. Her hair was about the same shade as Chuuya's. "I'm Rachel. I'm the oracle at camp."

"Oracle?"

She got up, walking over to- was that an easel?- and made a few sweeping strokes with a stray brush still dripping paint. She frowned. "I'm mortal, but I can see through the Mist. So I volunteered to take up this post." Seeing Chuuya's confused look, she added, "Mist is why the general public doesn't know about us. If they did, you can bet there'd be an outcry."

Oh. That made sense as to why most of his targets didn't know the full scope of his abilities. "Odasaku, are you mortal too?"

The boy nodded. "I'm an apprentice Oracle."

Rachel stared at Chuuya. Something in her gaze made him feel like shrinking. It made him feel like a scared little kid again. All alone. She seemed nice enough, of course. But her powers...

Almost as if reading his mind, the red-haired woman spoke again. "You seem familiar."

Chuuya faltered, then smirked. "Well, of course, I'm Nakahara Chuuya, after all."

She shook her head, clearly uneasy. "Yes, yes, I'm sure you're famous, but why...?"

Chuuya stood stock-still for a few more seconds. Beside him, Dazai was a statue.

A gong rang out across camp, reverberating off the stone walls. Instinctually, Chuuya jumped, feeling pressure in the palms of his hands. And stuck himself to the ceiling.

The echoes died. There was silence. Dazai coughed. Odasaku looked mildly amused. But Rachel... her eyes had widened. She looked up at Chuuya, and he could tell it was how he looked at her earlier.

With fear.

Chuuya released his power with a sigh, and he gently floated down to the ground. "What the fuck was that?"

"That," said Dazai, "was the dinner bell. And I'm afraid we shall have to take our leave. But, Rachel-" He glanced at the older woman, who was currently staring at her artwork vacantly. She snapped back to attention when she heard her name. "I'd be happy to come around again tomorrow to chat."

Maybe Chuuya wasn't great at social niceties. But he was pretty sure Dazai wasn't giving her a choice.

As they stepped out of the cave, the setting sun set their faces awash in orange light. "Come on, Chuuya," said Dazai lightly, "time for your debut."

\------------

When they arrived at the pavilion, campers had already begun getting their food. There was a long, almost buffet table that they piled their plates high with, and an orderly line had been formed. What was strange was that at the end of the line, there was a fire pit, and each person dropped at least one item in the flames.

"Why are they doing that?"

Dazai followed his gaze. "Offering to the gods. It tastes good, apparently." He laughed. 

They got in line, which luckily wasn't too long. Maybe being slightly late wasn't always bad. As Chuuya scraped some of his food into the fire, he added in a silent prayer to his dad. _Look, it would be nice if you could tell me who you are. And why everyone seems to know except for me, and how you seem to scare everyone._

"Where do we sit? Is it by godly parent, or...?"

Dazai made his way over to an empty table. He sat, then beckoned Chuuya to join him. "It used to be. But the rules changed a while ago, thanks to..." He trailed off, leaving Chuuya slightly disappointed. That could have been more useful information.

They had sat eating in silence for a while when the chime of a bell sounded from the opposite end of the pavilion. Everyone turned to look as if on cue. Dazai noticed Chuuya turning his head slightly too late, and snickered. "Shut up!" he hissed.

Up front was... a horse man. Okay. Cool. This was his life now.

The horse man coughed. "Thank you. Now for announcements. Tomorrow is the weekly capture-the-flag game, with teams led by the Ares cabin and the Athena cabin. Team assignments for your cabin have been sent to the counselors."

Chuuya leaned closer to Dazai. "Capture-the-flag? Don't they mean Bo-Taoshi? This isn't America."

Dazai whispered back. "This camp used to be based in America. Lots of things changed, but they kept this tradition. People grumble about it at first, but they come around. It's a rather... interesting game, after all. And we do play Bo-Taoshi from time to time. Chiron makes sure to alternate it every other week."

"Chiron?"

"One of our camp directors. The centaur who spoke just now."

Oh, centaur. Okay.

With a start, he realized announcements were wrapping up. "And finally, we have a new camper. Nakahara Chuuya."

Mutters broke out. Chuuya could only catch snippets. 

"-gang fight-"

"-Dazai was-"

"-can fly-"

"Alright, alright!" Mr. D stepped up to the front, shooing Chiron away. Chuuya had never been so grateful to see the man. "Nakajima Chuka, yada yada yada. Welcome to camp. Now," he raised his voice. "Get lost!"

Everyone cheered, and started clearing their plates. Chuuya followed suit. He didn't miss the side-eyes being given to him by many of the campers.

"So," he asked Dazai once most of the campers had left. "What happens now?"

Dazai grinned. "Campfire."

\------------

Chuuya fucking _hated_ campfire.

People were avoiding him. For some fucking reason. Was it because of his 'troubled past' (as the TV shows would probably say about him)? Or was it because they knew something he didn't? Occasionally, a curious person would try to approach him, but would be quickly pulled back by a friend.

Plus, there was the fact that no one could fucking sing. Except for a couple of the kids who had been grouped together through the night (Apollo kids, Dazai had whispered to him. God of medicine, music, and light. Yosano was cabin counselor). When the third mediocre singer started up with a camp tune, he was half-tempted to take the microphone from them then and there.

Finally, to much applause and tired yawns, the event broke up, teens drifting away resting on each others shoulders. It was pretty late, Chuuya realized. Then he remembered.

"Do we just sleep in whatever cabin, then? Like at dinner?"

Dazai shook his head. "No, that's by godly parent. Makes it easier with relationships. Campers shouldn't be sleeping together, after all~" He waggled his eyebrows. Chuuya rolled his eyes.

"Wait, so if the children of one god sleep in the same cabin, where do I sleep?"

Dazai's face took on a blank look. "I've heard they used to sleep in the Hermes cabin, but years ago they built a new cabin specifically for the unclaimed."

Chuuya fidgeted. Something was off about Dazai's tone. "Oh, cool. Can you take me there?"

Dazai nodded, then beckoned for Chuuya to follow him. They walked side by side past rows of cabins. Could one of them be Chuuya's dad? Whatever, he'd figure it out eventually. 

The boys arrived at a small wooden cabin, like the type Chuuya had seen in slasher films. "Well," Dazai hesitated, "here you are." Chuuya walked inside. Same decor as a horror film too. He threw himself down on a bed, sighing in relief. Finally, a proper mattress that wasn't in a hospital.

Then he looked up and froze, as Dazai clambered into the bottom bunk bed across from him.

"Good night, chibi!" He called. And the room filled with his snores.

Chuuya lay there in the darkness, staring up at the grainy ceiling.

_What. the. fuck._

His eyelids grew heavy against his will, and he passed into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuuya's no tactical genius like Ranpo or Dazai, but he's a lot smarter than people give him credit for and I will die on this hill.
> 
> I didn't know there was a Japanese version of capture-the-flag, then I looked it up and it looked more like a Camp Jupiter thing, so American version it is.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Like always, feel free to leave a kudos or comment! They really brighten my day <3


	4. I Get Struck By Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you get claimed by the end of the day, I'll tell you a secret about myself~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they were roommates!
> 
> *whispers* oh my god they were ROOMMATES

Chuuya woke up to a beam of sunlight shining directly in his eyes. He groaned and rolled over, pushing his face into the pillow. A hand descended onto his shoulder.

"Wake up, Chuuya! Time to start the day~"

Oh gods, no.

Standing over him was Dazai, looking as cheerful as ever. He was wearing a bright orange T-shirt, that Chuuya swore he could have seen the others wearing yesterday.

Dazai noticed him looking and smirked. "Like what you see?" 

"You wish."

He tossed one to Chuuya. "It's the camp T-shirt! I made sure to pick one up for you from the camp store. I got you a small-" he was cut off by Chuuya throwing the T-shirt back in his face. "That wasn't very nice!" He smiled, closing his eyes. "Pick that up."

Chuuya scoffed. "Do it yourself."

"Oh? But you see-" Dazai sat down on the bed, springs creaking beneath the increased wait. And now was DEFINITELY not a good time to notice how the aforementioned sunlight filtered through his hair, fuck no- "I'm your head counselor, Chuu-ya~ so you have to do whatever I say like a dog~"

"Like hell!"

Dazai thought for a moment. Oh fuck, he was plotting something. Chuuya could see it in his eyes, in the quick intake of breath right before he spoke. "How about we make a deal?"

He knew it. He fucking knew it. But he couldn't be a coward and outright refuse. "What's the deal?"

"If you get claimed by the end of the day, I'll tell you a secret about myself~"

Chuuya stood up, heart beating wildly. This could be it. He could find out what the other boy was hiding, why he hadn't been claimed even though he was 2 years older than the deadline.

Then he remembered who he was talking to. Fuck. There had to be a catch.

Dazai stretched leisurely, standing up so he was taller than Chuuya again. "If I win, you'll have to be my dog! I even have a little collar for you to wear."

What the fuck. All Chuuya could think to say was, "Where the fuck did you even get a collar?"

Dazai smirked. "Does it matter? All you need to know is that you'll be wearing it in front of the whole camp tomorrow, while obeying my every order~ Of course, if you really want to know, that can be my secret that I tell you. If you win, of course."

A flash of anger hit Chuuya. He was so fucking done. "Fine." he snapped, forcing a smile. "But I already know what I'm gonna ask about when I win."

"If!" sang Dazai, walking out the open door of the cabin. Chuuya pulled on the shirt and followed him outside, grumbling. 

He was walking towards the main part of camp when he realized Dazai was still standing behind him. "Don't you want to see our capture-the-flag assignments, chibi?"

"Stop fucking calling me that. And it doesn't matter to me anyway, I don't know any of these people."

Dazai tapped the paper that was attached to the door. "Oh, I think you do. We're teamed with Athena cabin. And Ranpo? He's a genius." He grinned evilly. "We're going to crush the Ares cabin. I've been meaning to pay Tachihara back for last time. Being stabbed _hurts._ "

Hold up. "Being _stabbed?_ "

Dazai sighed dramatically. "I wouldn't mind it so much if not for the pain. Alas, it seems my wish will forever be unfulfilled."

"Wish?" 

"To die without pain, of course! Preferably as soon as possible."

And as they headed off towards camp, all Chuuya could think was _fucking weirdo._

\------------

The day was... okay.

It didn't start out great. Canoeing was a fucking disaster. Chuuya swore he almost fell out of the boat every other minute. Dazai laughed at him when he crawled out of the lake sopping wet.

On the other hand, pegasi lessons were actually fun. They all seemed docile enough, and liked the sugar cubes Chuuya fed them, so he even got to fly first lesson. It wasn't as great as actual flying, but it was nice to not have to strain his powers for once.

The gong rang for dinner, and Dazai and Chuuya ate together in silence once again. There was an underlying buzz of excitement at all the other tables, with whispers being passed around.

As soon as they were dismissed and plates were cleared, the campers separated into two groups with a loud clamor. Dazai pulled him over to the one on the right, from where Ranpo was waving excitedly.

"Dazai! Long time no see!" Ranpo said happily. "Anyway, you're a pretty good strategist, mind if I talk to you for a bit? I already ran our plan by Ango."

Dazai smirked. "Not Kunikida? Is our plan what I think it is?"

"Probably!" Ranpo steered the other boy off a ways away, where they began whispering frantically. They came back a few minutes later wearing twin smiles.

"Alright, so Chuuya, you're going to guard our far left flank. With your flying ability, no one can slip past you."

Chuuya turned it over in his head, then nodded. Why they would put him there, he didn't know. But he could afford to wait until next time to show off. Then again... if he did something impressive, his dad might claim him.

Either way, the answer he gave them was the same.

The groups were corralled into the forest, where everyone began milling about. All they could do now was listen for the signal.

"Good luck, chibi!" Dazai sauntered off. A horn sounded, and the campers broke into a run. Footsteps thundered past. With a sigh, Chuuya began walking to his assigned spot.

"Honestly, I don't know why I bother." He muttered under his breath.

"Being here? Yeah, neither do we."

Chuuya spun around. Behind him stood a boy with the same hair color, a bandage on his nose, and a cocky smirk. Flanking him were two others on each side.

"I don't believe we've met," the boy began, looking him over. "The name's Tachihara, head counselour of the Ares cabin. And we'd like to give you a little introduction to camp."

Chuuya tried to calm the pounding of his heart. He was outnumbered. Ordinarily he'd be able to take this many people on, but with unknown abilities? Risky. Best to stall, figure out which scenario to run for the fight.

"Introduction?" he said, snark creeping into his voice. "No need. We both know each other now, after all."

Tachihara's eyes widened with faux surprise. "Do we? Oh wait. No, we don't. Because you see, how can you know me if you don't even know yourself?"

Chuuya gritted his teeth. "Shut up."

The other boy laughed. "Oh yes, I know all about you, Nakahara Chuuya. Former King of the Sheep. Kind of hard not to know, as the son of the war god. I even know who your father is."

"I said, shut up!" Chuuya lunged forward towards the boy, who easily sidestepped. He motioned for his subordinates to stay back.

"It's sad, don't you think? Some of us know you better than you know yourself. We know why you're an outcast, and why you will always be an outcast."

The boy summoned a weapon into his hand with a motion, and flicked the point of his blade across Chuuya's face.

All Chuuya could feel was rage.

\------------

When he opened his eyes, nothing made sense.

He was lying on the grass, rocks pressed against his fingers. The air smelled like... blood.

He sat up and froze.

The entire camp was gathered around him, with identical expressions of seriousness. He could see Dazai a little off to the side, holding the other team's flag. _So I was a distraction_ , he thought. _That bastard_.

Lying a few feet away from him was Tachihara. His head was- not resting, but _splayed_ over a rock, slowly trickling blood. It was being looked at by Yosano.

Chuuya realized: _Everyone was staring at him_.

"W-what happened?" He said weakly.

No one said a word. Then Dazai stepped forward. He raised his free arm, and pointed at a spot above Chuuya's head.

He glanced up.

Rotating above him was a small, glowing emblem of a lightning bolt.

"What the fuck?" 

He looked back at Dazai. Who, for the first time Chuuya could remember, looked shocked. In the back of his mind Chuuya remembered the promise from earlier that day.

Chiron stepped forward. "He has been claimed." The centaur announced. Chuuya noticed that he was stomping nervously at the ground. 

The realization of what was just said hit him. "Claimed? Wait, so you can tell me who it is now?"

Chiron nodded, a solemn look in his eyes. 

"Your father is Zeus. Lord of the Sky, King of Olympus, Father of Gods and Men. Hail, Nakahara Chuuya, son of the sky god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they WERE roommates
> 
> not anymore lol
> 
> hope you enjoyed! as always, kudos and comments really make my day <3


	5. I Am Offered A Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everything around him goes to shit, Chuuya is approached with an offer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized i use the word 'fuck' way too many times in my fics as opposed to other curses, i will not change this behavior, i am only letting you all know that i am aware

Chuuya moved into Cabin 1 the next morning.

Zeus's cabin looked like a bank, and felt like a prison. Some might say it was the height of luxury. Sure, it seemed that way at first. But there was also no furniture other than a few bunk beds tucked away in a corner alcove, large golden statues scattered around the room, and constant thundering.

Oh, and also the fact that everyone avoided Chuuya like the plague.

If he had a bad rep before, now it was even worse. No one talked to him, not even derisively like Tachihara did when... whatever that was happened. 

He supposed that was part of it. Truth be told, even _he_ didn't know what happened. He'd never blacked out like that during his time with the Sheep.

The worst part was that even Dazai was avoiding him. When the other boy say him coming, he smiled and muttered a few excuses while rushing away, mumbling to himself. Chuuya hoped it was just because he didn't want to reveal any secrets about himself as per the bet. He understood that, at least.

He didn't know what he would do if the one person who he liked at this camp hated him now.

Dazai was a bastard, yes, but he could be kind. Secretive, but helpful. He'd stuck with Chuuya this whole time, had helped him up after the betrayal.

For him to just drop Chuuya because of his fucking parentage would be even worse than what happened with the Sheep.

So it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders when Dazai approached him, almost a week after claiming.

Chuuya couldn't sleep, so he decided to take a walk around camp. No one was there to side-eye him, after all, and he was his own counselor who could call his own curfew. God, it was almost midnight, and he was so fucking tired he almost didn't see the shadow that emerged from a certain wooden cabin.

Dazai strode up to him, yet his manner was still off. The other boy's movements were jerky, not entirely looking Chuuya in the eyes. "Chiron wants to see you."

Chuuya wanted to yell. He wanted to scream, to ask why the other boy hadn't talked to him for so long, couldn't even face him fully now. But there wasn't time. The camp director wanted to see him again? After last time, when he was told that due to some pact decades ago, he wasn't supposed to exist? He thought he could remember Chiron calling it a 'promise on the Styx', whatever that meant.

He could learn everything about Dazai later, if the other boy was still willing to have him there. After the meeting was over, he was going to try to use his one allowed question to ask Dazai why. Why what, he didn't know. Why did he save him, why befriend him, why abandon him?

He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. But he needed to.

So he shrugged, and followed Dazai into the 'Big House', where the camp staff stayed.

\------------

"So, I suppose you're wondering why I called you here?"

Chuuya scowled. "Yeah, no shit."

"Language, please. And..." Chiron massaged his temples. "I know about your old work for that rebellious organization in Yokohama."

Chuuya tensed. Was that why he was here? Was he going to get kicked out for this? Why hadn't it happened earlier?

Noticing Chuuya's distress, Chiron held out a hand. "No, that is all in the past. You are part of Camp Half-Blood now, for better or worse. In a way, it's actually...", he appeared to choose his words carefully, "beneficial, for what I'm about to offer."

Oh? Chuuya raised an eyebrow. 

Chiron sighed. "I'm sure you are aware of the... issues of your parentage."

"Again, no shit."

The centaur looked like he was about to say something, but reconsidered. "It seems we have a repeat of this same issue from 20 years ago."

Chuuya's eyes widened. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he said. "The gods couldn't learn from their mistakes, and it's somehow my fucking fault for this?"

Somewhere, thunder rumbled. The ground seemed to shake under his feet. Outside began the pitter-patter of rain.

"Careful," Chiron warned, "the gods do not take lightly to such insults."

"Whatever." Chuuya muttered under his breath. "So what happened last time?"

"The boy was a son of Poseidon, accused of having stolen Zeus' master bolt. He went on a quest to prove his innocence."

Chuuya hooked his hands behind his head, and leaned backwards. "Okay? So what does that have to do with me? Other than the fact that both of us aren't supposed to exist."

When he looked up at Chiron, the centaur's face was grim. "You're not serious."

"Unfortunately, I am. Poseidon's trident has been stolen, and Zeus is suspected. Unlike last time, the other god is not the only suspect, but Poseidon believes that Zeus' favorite hero must have been the one to help. You're rather famous, after all. Knowing nothing about the gods or their children, you rose to fame in the criminal organizations of this city by using your powers."

Were they actually fucking serious? "If I didn't know anything about Camp Half-blood or demigods, then why the fuck am I the accomplice?"

Chiron winced. "You see, it's insurance. You're the most likely candidate. Even if you are not the thief, it's believed you are the best chance of getting the trident back. Poseidon has given much thought to this."

This was bullshit. Everything was bullshit. "Fine. So what, I go on some quest?"

The centaur nodded. "You'll know the details after you get the prophecy from Rachel."

The red-haired woman peeked around the entrance, then stepped inside. She nervously tapped what looked to be a bright blue plastic hairbrush against her thigh.

Chuuya wanted to refuse. He so wanted to. But there wasn't much left for him, for the second time in a row. If he completed this quest, maybe he could be accepted again. To hell with the gods. This was a new job, and he was going to complete it.

Rachel stood in front of him. Their eyes locked, hers were glowing. Chuuya could feel something itching at the back of his mind...

She doubled over as if she had been punched, then straightened up as a cloud of green smoke billowed out of her mouth, drifting up to the ceiling.

_The west will rise in twenty-four_

_Sky will even out the score_

_Find the trident, find the thief_

_But in the end find no relief_

Rachel blinked, and the light from her eyes dimmed. "So what did I say?"

Chiron repeated the prophecy back to her, then turned to Chuuya. "In 24 hours is Marine Day, when the deities of the ocean are most powerful. The trident must be found by then, or else Poseidon will have less control over them. And that... would not be good, to say the least."

Chuuya ran that through his mind, wheels of anger churning in the background. "If there was such a short deadline, why the fuck are you just telling me now?"

Chiron grimaced. "We didn't have enough information. Unlike last time, we can sense the energy of the trident, and we know where it is heading now, though whoever was carrying it tried their best to throw us off the trail."

"So it's heading west?"

"Yes, more specifically, Seoul. The entrance to the Underworld."

Okay, Chuuya had never been much for geography, but he was pretty fucking sure that was in South Korea. "Aren't the gods centered over Japan? Why is the entrance to the Underworld in Seoul?"

Chiron shrugged. "The Underworld is always in the west half of the gods' sphere of influence. This time it happens to be in Seoul. Last it was in Los Angeles. Populous cities, above and below ground."

Chuuya took a deep breath. The Underworld. Ghosts. This was fucking insane. "Okay, so the rest of the prophecy?"

Chiron smiled at him sadly. "Chuuya, the prophecy unravels as the journey continues. I'm afraid we cannot interpret anymore at this time."

Great. Just great. "Any other information for me? Like, I don't know, _who the fuck I'm looking for?_ "

"We... are not entirely sure."

Chuuya had to fucking restrain himself from kicking this guy. Back at the Sheep, they gave him all the necessary information needed to complete a job. He never asked questions. Usually, they at least gave him the guy's name. Made things easier.

But this wasn't the Sheep.

Chiron's face softened. "You won't be alone on this quest, however."

Chuuya rolled his eyes. "Really? How'd you get someone to team up with me? In case you haven't noticed, no one at camp wants to be around the 'boy who shouldn't exist'."

It was at that exact moment Dazai walked into the room, dripping wet from the pouring rain. "Chiron I just wanted to ask- oh, hello there, chibi!~"

Chuuya almost sighed with relief. Dazai was back to his former self. Or at least willing to act like it. "Bastard. What are you doing here?"

"Oh?" Dazai tilted his head. "Chiron said I'm going on a quest with you. If you don't mind, that is."

At this point Chuuya wasn't even surprised.

Chiron gave them plane tickets for a flight leaving at 6am (6 hours from then), making final arrangements before they would be sent off.

"You eavesdropped on the entire thing, didn't you."

"Maybe~"

"Bastard."

\------------

Chuuya and Dazai were sprawled out over chairs in the airport. Chuuya was tapping his feet nervously, while Dazai was mouthing along the lyrics to some song with headphones.

He never did figure out anything about the other boy.

"Hey," he touched Dazai on the shoulder to get his attention, "For my secret, tell me why you haven't been claimed yet."

Dazai sat up, paused his music, and lifted his headphones off of his ears. He stared at Chuuya with a wide-eyed and open-mouthed expression. Then he laughed. "Well, you see, Chuuya, I never said when I'd tell~"

Chuuya grit his teeth. "You damn bastard!" he hissed. Fucking stupid. Why did he think this boy would have followed through? He couldn't even say anything, because he was right. No date was specified.

He had been looking down at the floor, tracing the patterns with his eyes. Soon there would be a whole new world underneath them. When he glanced up, something in Dazai's expression made his anger quiet down.

"Hey," Dazai said softly, parroting his words from before. "I'll tell you eventually. I promise on the River Styx."

Thunder boomed.

"What does that even mean? Chiron mentioned it earlier."

"It means that if you break it, you'll receive a fate worse than death..." Dazai trailed off. Chuuya suddenly remembered the other boy's wish.

He didn't say anything. He simply leaned forward, and locked their pinkies together.

And so the two boys sat in silence, rain falling outside as the sun spread its rosy fingers over the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GEOGRAPHY IS HARD, please forgive me i had to do so much research
> 
> i won't give anything away, but i had to shuffle things around to make what i want to happen fit, which is why they're going to Seoul
> 
> feel free to correct me if I get stuff wrong
> 
> wikipedia told me that marine day is a real holiday, i literally just pulled that out of thin air almost bc i realized halfway through writing this that I didn't have a clear deadline so i'm like 'fuck, i gotta fix this' and i will only apologize if this severely hampers the story or i completely messed up the facts, otherwise if it is a minor inconvenience to you, you are out of luck


	6. I Take Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry there hasn't been a new chapter in a while! I know what direction the story is going, but the spaces in-between are hazy, and it takes me awhile to plan everything out.
> 
> i just realized i never explained languages, the gods can just speak whatever language, they speak greek but it comes across as the native language of the mortal they're talking to. with rachel, when the gods moved to japan she decided to learn japanese because hey, she's gonna live here, it would be easier if she learned the language, especially if she wants to interact with the campers. i headcanon that the oracle voice is the same concept as how languages work with the gods though.

"Last call for Flight 895. I repeat, last call for Flight 895~"

"You know you don't have to repeat everything the intercom says, right?" Chuuya scowled as he looked around for their gate. Maybe he'd recognize the plane through the airport windows. Luckily it had stopped raining.

Dazai sighed. "But then how would Chuuya hear? The loudspeaker is too far off the ground, after all-" He dodged Chuuya's kick and kept walking forward.

"Fuck you."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you~"

Chuuya spluttered, heat rising to his cheeks. "No, what the fuck-"

"Oh look, we're here!" Dazai made a beeline over to their gate, where a flight attendant was scanning the last few boarding passes. He gave her a charming smile. Or, what would have been charming if Chuuya didn't know him, he supposed. "Lovely lady, would you like to commit double suicide with me?"

What the fuck?

To her credit, there was no change in the employee's bored expression as she scanned their tickets. "I don't think your boyfriend would be too happy about that." She locked eyes with Chuuya. 

"We're not-"

"Ah, you must be mistaken, madam. Chibi and I are merely victims of circumstance. So perhaps..." He let the question linger in midair.

"And I don't date children. Have a safe flight, gentleman." The woman returned her attention to the flight roster. Chuuya could see the exasperation painted across her face when she thought they were no longer looking. He understood _that_.

"Thank you, ma'am. Dazai, let's go." Chuuya grabbed his hand and dragged his partner behind them as they boarded the plane.

They walked down the aisle, fluorescent lights blinking overhead. "Chibi, you know you can let go now, right?" Chuuya looked down. Shit. He was still holding Dazai's hand. He glared at him and snatched it away. Dazai laughed.

"It's not funny, asshole."

"Is that any way to talk to your _boyfriend_?"

Chuuya didn't dignify that response with an answer. He stomped over to his seat and sat down with a huff. When he looked up, Dazai was staring at him with an odd expression. Or no, not him. Out the window, where an open field was spread out against the sky. "What? Don't tell me you wanted the window seat."

The other boy plastered a smile on his face. "Nope! I would rather people-watch anyway. But now that you mention it, fighting you for it would be fun! I would win, and I would generously hand it off to you~"

Chuuya snorted. "Keep telling yourself that." He closed his eyes.

\------------

_It shouldn't be dark. Something is wrong. Chuuya doesn't know how he knows this._

_He can feel a dim glow of light pulsing on his eyelids. He opens them slowly, and realizes he can't. His eyes weren't tricking him, all he can do is widen them as he stares around a dark, fuzzy void._

_A voice chuckles in a low baritone, winding its way past his ear. He tries to flinch, but he can't move. "This has been a long time coming, hasn't it? Years, in fact."_

_The energy shifts. Chuuya feels wind spiraling around him faster and faster, with familiar sensation at his fingertips. All of a sudden, everything dissipates, like flipping a switch to off._

_A roar begins building at the back of his mind. With a start, Chuuya realizes the voices are coming from the void around him, stabbing at his consciousness like needles._

_"This will be an interesting reunion."_

_\------------_

He woke up surrounded by a haze of white. The plane had taken off while he was asleep, apparently. It was oddly quiet, which was nice. He was about to get up and stretch his legs when he froze.

Dazai was still next to him, wide awake. And he was clenching the armrests, fingernails digging into the worn leather.

"You're afraid of flying."

His head snapped towards Chuuya. "What? That's ridiculous. Why would I be afraid? I'm taller than you, after all." Dazai's words fell flat. It was hard to be convincing when you were almost shaking.

Chuuya eased his way back down into his seat. His hand inched closer to Dazai's. Nearly touching. Not quite. "Look- just- fuck, you don't have to talk about it. But you should sleep."

Dazai shook his head. Hair flopped down over his eyepatch, and cast a shadow over his face. "Not much to talk about. It's always been this way. I've had to fly out for quests before." 

_Wait... that means..._ "You knew what this quest would involve, and you volunteered anyways?"

Dazai stared at the seat in front of him. His fingers had switched to tapping a steady rhythm on his knees. "Chuuya-" He started.

"Hate to interrupt."

Lounging in the third seat in their row was a middle-aged man with salt-and-pepper hair and a smug grin on his face. He hadn't been sitting next to them at the beginning of the flight. When did he get here?

Chuuya took a deep breath, pushing down a sudden upwelling of anger. He leveled a glare at the man. "We're in the middle of a private conversation. Fuck off." Well, repressing anger didn't mean he had to be polite.

The man's brow furrowed. Before he could say anything more, there was a sudden warmth in Chuuya's hand. Dazai's thumb covered his own, and he felt breath coast over his ear. "Chuuya, it's not a good idea to say 'fuck off' to a god."

A fucking _what?_

The man grinned apologetically. "That's right. Hermes, god of messengers, travellers, and thieves, at your service. Word of advice, though, be more careful. Not everyone's as forgiving as I am of rudeness."

Chuuya didn't know what to say. Did he like, bow? If so, how far? It was kind of hard to find enough room for that on a plane. He settled for a short nod. 

"Fantastic. Well, now that that's out of the way..." Hermes clapped his hands, and a staff appeared in his hands. Two snakes were slithering around it, snapping at each other.

"For the last time, they don't serve rats on airplanes!" The first one shrieked.

"Really?" The second one said. "Then how'd they get to Europe?"

"You're mixing up centuries again! Why can't you just eat the bags of peanuts?"

Hermes cleared his throat. "George. Martha. Continue this later, please? Or don't. Please don't."

"But-"

The first snake cut him off. "That's right, George, we have to stay on topic."

George huffed. "Fine." He curved back around the caduceus until he was symmetrical with Martha.

"Right. So." Hermes drew a breath. "Ordinarily I wouldn't do this. But we _are_ brothers, after all."

Chuuya blinked. Do what? "Wait, we are?"

The corners of the god's mouth turned up in a wry smirk. "Zeus is my father, too. He's a lot of people's fathers, really. I'm sure you'll eventually meet more of your siblings." He shook his head. "I'm getting off topic. I'm here to deliver a package. And a few messages."

He nodded to Martha. The snake's jaw unhinged, and out came... a knife. It gleamed faintly in the flickering lights of the cabin.

Chuuya stared. His fingers itched to grab it, to prick it against his thumb, or the polyester of the seat in front of him. 

"A young man named Tachihara requested I give this to you. His exact words were, 'Watch your back. You won't always be able to rely on your power.'"

Dazai stiffened, and Chuuya realized he was still holding his hand.

Hermes scratched his head. "There were a few other messages, where did I... George!" In a flash, the snake transformed into a notepad with messy writing scrawled over it. Hermes snapped a pair of glasses onto his face and peered at it for a closer look. "Second message, from an... Odasaku."

Dazai's fingers twitched. His nails scraped against Chuuya's palm.

"'I see a figure in lavish clothing that begins to rot away. Be careful.' Hmmm. Vague. That boy has a unique gift for a mortal."

Dazai's hand is squeezing his. So, so tight.

"And finally from..." Hermes squints. "Ango. 'I have extracted information about your whereabouts. You will find help along the way. Good luck.'"

Dazai slumped in his seat and let out a sigh of relief. He released Chuuya's hand from its death grip.

"That's all. Make good use of what you were given." Hermes began to stand up. He paused, then turned back towards them. "It's a shame your father put you in this position."

On that note, the god waved his hand, and collapsed into a pinprick of light. The sounds of idle chatter in the plane returned.

"Well, I have no idea what the fuck just-" Chuuya's voice died in his throat.

Dazai was sitting ramrod straight, completely still. His hands were shaking.

Shit. Shit. What happened? He was fine a few seconds ago.

Wait.

Chuuya didn't think. He reached out both of his hands, and clasped them with Dazai's. The other boy took an unsteady breath, and brushed his thumb over Chuuya's knuckles. He nearly shivered, but he tried to stay as still as possible. It was what his friend deserved.

"You don't have to talk about it." He murmured. "Not if you don't want to."

Dazai smiled. And it didn't seem entirely fake. 

Chuuya continued rambling desperately. There had to be _something_ he could do to help. "Look, I'll- I'll give you my pretzels. If that helps? They're kind of shit, but the peanuts seriously taste like nothing-"

He broke off. Dazai was laughing. High-pitched peals of laughter that bounced off the ceiling, and straight onto Chuuya. His stomach twisted. He wasn't sure if it was an uncomfortable kind of twist.

Something clicked inside of Chuuya. Like a bullet in a gun. Like his fingers, snapping when giving an order to his subordinates. Like Dazai, incessantly clicking his pen while trying to teach Chuuya during his Greek lesson, while Chuuya could only focus on the subtle motion of his hand.

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've always wanted to have an 'oh' in italics moment
> 
> god i hope i didn't make dazai ooc this chapter. chuuya i think i've mostly got bc i fucking love his character (and dislike how some fics make him weak and blushy-blushy without using his strengths), but dazai? fuck i don't know if i made him too nice in this
> 
> Shoutout to IdioticBrainspark! They wrote a pjo bsd crossover called Wolfhounds and Hellhounds, it's really good, go check them out!
> 
> As always, a kudos or comment really makes my day ^_^


	7. Do I Have A Crush? No, Of Course Not- [trips, photos of Dazai spill out] Listen, I- [scrambles to gather them up] I'm Holding Them For A Friend, Just-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've landed at Seoul...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for over 1000 hits!!! and 100 kudos!! it really means a lot to me that you guys are willing to read my silly fic.
> 
> i had no idea what i was going to name this chapter, but i thought of this meme and I HAD to

Chuuya walked side-by-side with Dazai through the airport. Sensation shot up his legs for the first time in hours, small pinpricks that stabbed at his nerves.

Did he really _like_ that asshole? There was no way. There was no fucking way.

He risked a glance to his right. Dazai wasn't looking at him, he was too preoccupied with a quaint café along the edge of the building. A woman wearing an apron was handing out beverages. Dazai gave her a nod and a small smile, and she beamed back at him.

His hair had moved away from his face, and revealed his eyepatch and his visible eye. Though it was dull from the exhaustion of a sleepless journey, it still retained a certain spark that Chuuya knew could become a roaring flame at a moment's notice.

Dazai turned to look back at him, and Chuuya saw his smile widen. Something stirred in his chest, an uncomfortable sort of fluttering.

Okay, maybe there was a _little_ bit of a way.

He was not going to become some fucking schoolgirl with a crush. He was going to be calm, and mature, and rational about this-

"Chuuya? You've been staring at my face."

Shit.

"Um," Chuuya started eloquently, "You have pretzel dust right there." He pointed towards the corner of Dazai's mouth.

Gods, he was such a fucking liar.

"Oh?" Dazai looked confused. "I could have sworn- well, never mind!" he laughed it off.

"Could have sworn what?"

"Well," Dazai smirked, "I could have sworn that I didn't have any pretzels. I had the peanuts, remember? Because, in your words, the pretzels 'tasted like shit'."

 _Shit_ indeed.

"Pretzels, peanuts, whatever. You know what I mean." Chuuya tried to keep his voice steady. "I didn't have any of them anyway. How would I know?"

Dazai froze. Someone bumped into him from behind, muttered something in rapid-fire Korean, then navigated around them. The flow of foot traffic moved around the new obstacle like river water around a rock. But Chuuya couldn't bring himself to focus much on the people around him. Not when Dazai was staring at him with that look on his face.

Like he was beholding something miraculous. Like the sky just before the fateful meteor struck millions of years ago, velvety and orange and so unreal.

Like that somehow applied to Chuuya.

"You said you did."

"What?"

Dazai let out a groan of frustration, mussing his hair. It fell over his eyes, and Chuuya had to try not to stare. "On the plane. I didn't notice at the time, but you didn't eat any. So why did you imply you did?"

Chuuya found himself growing angry, for some reason. For the gods' sake, it was just airplane food! "I don't know. Does it matter?"

"Does it- of course it matters! Why did you say it?"

"Because I was trying to help you, asshole!"

Dazai closed his mouth shut with a click, his eyes wide. His jaw flapped open again, then he closed it.

When he finally spoken again, it was in a softer tone. "You said it for me?"

Chuuya sighed. "Yeah. You were freaking out about something to do with your dad, I think."

Something shone in Dazai's eyes, but he turned his gaze to the floor. "Chuuya, do you remember when I told you about the promise on the Styx?"

Of course Chuuya remembered. That rainy night had seemed like only yesterday. It _was_ yesterday, he realized, struck by the realization like the bolt of thunder that had hovered over his head as the scent of blood drifted up to his nose-

"All of the gods have promised on the Styx that I'm not their child."

Now it was _Chuuya's_ turn to be dumbfounded. "I- what?"

The corner of Dazai's mouth (devoid of pretzel or peanut residue) quirked up. "Ah, I've just realized we're in people's way, Chuuya. How about we go over here?"

Chuuya's mind was still whirring with the new information as Dazai took him by the hand and dragged him over to a nearby set of seats.

They sat down. Chuuya eyed their joined hands, but Dazai made no move to pull them away. "Aren't you going to let go?"

Dazai shrugged. Alright then.

He tapped his foot nervously. Was this it? Was he finally going to get some answers?

The other boy took a deep breath. "So, you know that demigods are supposed to be claimed by the age of thirteen." Chuuya nodded.

The background chatter seemed to fade away. All Chuuya could focus on was the boy in front of him.

Dazai's thumb pressed into Chuuya's palm, impossibly warm. The sparks that had been in his eyes almost seemed to transfer into his hand, heating up Chuuya from the inside. It took everything in his power to keep holding on, but he'd be damned if he was going to let go.

His voice seemed to echo in Chuuya's head. "When I wasn't claimed after a few months, the gods were thrown into turmoil. Zeus called a meeting, unwilling to break the oath he had made. So all the gods swore a new oath: That on the River Styx, none of them were my parent."

"All the gods?"

Dazai looked thoughtful. "Well, not all of them. The twelve Olympians, and all the gods with cabins at Camp Half Blood."

That was... huh. That hardly narrowed it down at all for Chuuya. "Do you think one of them could be lying?"

Dazai let out a hollow laugh. "And risk Zeus' wrath? Doubtful." It was as if all of the sparks from earlier had been leeched out of his eyes. His face looked... empty.

"Is my father really that powerful?"

The other boy glanced at the sky apprehensively. "That, among other things."

Chuuya didn't know what to say. He cast his mind back to the flight, where Hermes appeared... and a flash of lightning illuminated his mind. "You already suspect who your father is, don't you?"

Dazai gave a sad smile. His other hand snaked along Chuuya's side, and interlocked with his free one. Dazai twisted around until they were now facing each other. _Holding hands_. 

Chuuya was totally not having a heart attack. Totally.

"Of course I do. And please, Chuuya, don't ask me who it is yet."

 _Why?_ Chuuya wanted to ask. _You reveal one secret to me, only to keep a new one? What are you hiding?_

Instead, all he did was nod. His heart was in his throat, and his mind had wandered off somewhere. Or it had been blasted to pieces by the lightning, in a shower of white-hot sparks.

Dazai brightened up. Tiredness still weighed down his face, but he looked... contented after Chuuya's response. 

People passing by started giggling at them. Chuuya flushed, and realized that they were _still in that position_. Gods, he hoped they weren't mistaken as a couple. ~~But maybe that wouldn't be so bad. ~~~~~~

Then the world exploded.

Screams rang out across the open space. Smoke was billowing in dark plumes. It filled Chuuya's lungs, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't _breathe_ -

He was yanked away from their seats by Dazai, who dragged him along. Chuuya gripped his hand tightly. He wasn't sure he could let go if he wanted to.

"Greek fire!" Dazai gasped. "Equivalent to a bomb. Someone set it off!"

As they ran through the choking fumes, a figure appeared through the haze in front of them.

"I'm really sorry about this." they said in a nervous voice. "But I can't let you through." They raised a hand and darkness began to swirl around their palm.

Chuuya tensed, ready to fly at a moment's notice. But for some reason, the arc of energy that coursed through him before activation... wasn't there.

Huh. That was new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never been to korea and therefore have no idea what korean airports are like, please forgive me and feel free to correct me if i get anything wrong. i just looked at pictures of Incheon International Airport to try to get the general appearance in my head.
> 
> this chapter brought to you by your local terrible-with-emotions Ghost, this took so long because it was SO HARD TO WRITE. listening to soft music rlly helped me complete this chapter lol, 'would you be so kind' by dodie really set me in the crush-writing mood (which i am REALLY bad at)
> 
> yes i added more hand-holding because i am a degenerate.


End file.
